Knight Dragon Twins
by KnightDragon9
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore hires the legendry Knight Dragon twins to teach DADA? Even though they long completed their magical training, being 16 they still get sorted into houses to keep an eye on things. HarryXOC RonXHermione GinnyXOC
1. Life and Death

Life…death…its funny how the two are connected, intertwined in a never-ending circle. Without life, there is no death; and yet without death, we have no room for life. A paradox you might say. Much like the yin and yang soul properties we all contain, perfectly balanced. Ha, maybe not perfectly; as some may be consumed by yang, there will always be a yin life to counteract it. Maintain that balance.

In the gentle rain, I stand here before the graves of three people whom I loved and lost. Sometimes I wonder just how I've lived for so long with so much death; such travesty. I have wept, and no longer carry tears to cry. So, the sky cries for me. Its gentle tears graze my cheekbones and remind me of what lies to my front…when I stand here, it's as if they're back. But it's peculiar- I can almost see them standing next to me, apologizing for leaving so early. Looking at me, with pleading faces. Feeling a hand upon my shoulder I turned to my brother, my twin. I looked right at him, and our matching eyes met in agreement. Without a word, I understood his thoughts. As he turned to walk towards our Aston Martin, I felt another wave of loneliness sweep through my body. Something was missing. Suddenly the bushes rustled. I turned and my hand quickly fell on my wand, hiding in its holster. You know, I never used to be like this; strong, reserved, and overly cautious. I guess that was _his_ doing. Before all this, I was happy, carefree and precocious. That was a very long time ago, before this first grave was made… but I am getting ahead of myself. This story is that of a life, one that would change the course of history forever, yet be shrouded in darkness. But you know,a great man once told me, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times; when one only remembers to turn on the light." And that is exactly what this one life did...


	2. School Business

"Whutcher Arya!" a large jet of flame streaked past her head as Arya Dragomir ran towards the large Swedish Short-snout. She held a long, unique blade in her hand wielding it with grace and elegance. Arya clipped its wing with the saber, and swung around to jump on its back. Charlie blew a loud whistle and was replied by an even louder roar from a special Japanese Diamond Back Dragon. The black and crimson dragon quickly flew towards the rising Short-snout, letting out a great roar. Its great roar pushed for dominance, and the Short-snout complied by retreating. "Great job Shinya! Thank you my friend!" the girl shouted to the black dragon.

[Always my pleasure, little one. he said in her mind.

"Nice one Arya! A little close there with the fire…"

"Like you could do any better Charlie?" Charlie Weasely looked at his Romanian friend smiling sheepishly. "Andrew, where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I just got back. I had to pop over to the dojo in order to fix my blade, oh and Grandfather is here-"

"Damn…I was hoping he'd show up next week when we were going to be a little less busy!"

"Well you'd better go now, it seemed urgent." Arya rolled her eyes at her twin, their steely eyes matching.

"By the by, Isamu has been itching to train. You might need to get on that instead of hopping around from place to place!" Andrew watched his sister run out of sight towards the camp. He looked at Charlie who was now just shaking his head.

"I can honestly say life is never boring with you two around. I mean your mum is my mentor, but I've learned more from you two than her with her being gone so frequently. Especially the last two years…" Andrew let out a bark-like laugh, joining Charlie's musing.

Meanwhile, Arya flipped her long silky hair out of her face as she entered the tent. Her grandfather sat at the table staring at a picture of her mother, Kiara, with a solemn expression. "What's wrong? Did someone die?"

"Arya! Come, come and sit." Obeying her grandfather, the girl sat next to her mother and looked up into his eyes. They had lost their usual twinkle, and the man seemed much more tired then when she last saw him. "Arya, I've come bearing grave news. Your father has…well has…"

"He's fallen, hasn't he? And he still didn't know did he?"

"That is correct. However that is not all I have in store for you. I originally wanted your mother to come teach at my school, in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but you know already what happened at the ministry. She gave her life to save Harry; before I could get to him she stood facing Voldemort and held him off to the best of her abilities…but…"

"It's ok Grandfather, it wasn't anyone's fault but Voldemort's."

"Yes, yes of course. However, I wanted to offer you and Andrew the job. This would become complicated though because I also wish," the great man paused knowing how the girl would react, "To enroll you into Hogwarts."

"What? Are you out of your mind Grandfather? Andrew and I completed our magical training years and years ago! I mean I know we're only sixteen, but we're better than any overage wizard!"

"I know, but it would help protect Harry, and to find out things in the school that are happening under an old headmaster's nose," he explained winking, "You would be sorted as students, however I wish for you to teach DADA. Therefore, you and your brother will become teacher's assistants, like in the muggle universities. You two will split the job in half. One will be the professor one day the other helping out, and alternate in that fashion." The girl mulled the idea around in her head for a while.

"What are we going to teach though, I mean-"

"Pick the subjects that you each are better at and teach those. I am sure you will be fine. The two of you are the legendry twin riders, the last of your kind! I have complete faith that the Knight Dragon twins are capable to teach others about defending against the dark arts. Especially considering your record with Voldemort." Arya nodded in agreement while standing. She began to pace as Dumbledore continued. "Your brother however will be doing something a little more on the dangerous side I'm afraid." Her head snapped around in shock.

"Like what?"

"Well, he offered to go into Slytherin to do some reconnaissance. He will be the ears listening in on the darker half of the school. This means that it is your job to follow Harry and protect him, as well as teach him some of your more…intensive training. Would you do this for me?" Arya took a moment to collect her thoughts but quickly came to a decision.

"Yes sir. Besides, when have you known me to turn you down?" a smile grew on each of their faces.

"Your parents would be so proud of you two. Always remember that."


	3. Introducing

"Agreed. So, I'll teach them advanced wand, wandless, and nonverbal magic-"

"While I teach them physical defense with out wands, and later on combining magic and physical disciplines."

"Then I get to teach creatures."

"Fine, that means I get disguise and tactics." Arya gave her brother their infamous lopsided smile, and he laughingly returned it. The two had already been at Hogwarts for a week preparing, and organizing who would do what. "You know Drew, I don't know if I like the idea of you being a Slytherin. I mean yes it's all pretend, but…" the spiky haired boy turned to his sister,

"I promise you, nothing will happen. You know how good I am at recon. And besides, you might just end up falling for Harry."

"Ha, not likely. I mean he's probably some little scrawny kid. And besides, I'm already high on Voldemort's hit list. I don't want to get any higher." Drew's barking laughter erupted.

"You know, I honestly think you are up there right under Harry. I mean, I was out cold and you stopped him from killing me and got us out of that house with the other death eaters. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't already be in the order!"

"But you did just as well! You took on 5 death eaters at once, and you were doing great until Voldemort came along. Anyone else would have succumbed to them immediately!" Arya lifted Andrew's head before rustling his red-streaked hair. "Hey, let's not talk about it. Besides, we should probably head down to the great hall, I bet the first years are almost all done."

"I'm just asking, who on earth could he have gotten to teach DADA. That job is bloody cursed!"

"Honestly Ronald, I'm sure we'll find out, even if they're not up at the table yet." The golden trio sat at the large table watching as the last of the first years were sorted. Harry Potter was staring off mulling over last semester's events. The loss of Sirius had really been hard on him, and he couldn't help but think of that woman...however the headmaster's booming voice interrupted his thoughts. "Welcome, welcome. As always, I would like to remind all that the forest is out of bounds for all students; and Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you to check the list of forbidden items. Now onto other business…This year something different will be happening concerning our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Your new professor, or should I say professors- Professors Andrew and Arya Dragomir." Dumbledore pointed towards the end of the Great Hall, and the large doors blasted open. Harry, like the hundreds of other students, gazed at the empty doorway. Suddenly the sound of two great dragons roaring cut the silence in the room. A great black wolf, with rippling red fire around its paws and tail, appeared in the entrance way; it reminded Harry of a giant corporeal patronus, only with actual color instead of the wispy silver. The wolf ran straight ahead towards the front of the hall fading off, revealing two people standing back to back about the same height. The boy on the right had medium-spiked, messy black hair with bright red streaks; the girl on the left had long straight hair with the same coloration as the boy's. Each had a silver metal plated head piece keeping the hair out of their eyes. Silver armor plates covered their shoulders, and ran diagonally across their backs to each side of their hips; underneath the sleek plates, black dragon scaled armor glimmered and clung to the two bodies. Red scales wound up in patterns around their black armored legs, continuing until it reached the hip bone on each person. On each of their torsos, the symbol of the rider was displayed in red scales. "That's incredible! They're wearing real draconian armor…that means that their dragon riders!" Harry glanced at his brainy friend before pulling his attention back to the two. They finally opened their closed eyes, and after giving a curt nod, the two faced forward and took off in a run. Simultaneously the obvious twins began to perform a serious of acrobatic stunts until finally reaching the front of the hall. "HIE!" they shouted after landing from two perfect flips. After two seconds of silence, they bowed to the students as clapping erupted through the room.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's loud voice instantly quieted the hall, "Professor Arya and Professor Andrew are not merely your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, but will also be…as some put it, Teaching Assistants. They will be sorted like every other student, and will attend particular classes with their house's 6th years," whispers and murmurs were spread out among the students, "Where they will assist the other professors in class. Outside of class, any student may approach them if in need of some assistance in their studies. I am sure the professors have worked out a way to split the two jobs. Now Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind…"

"Dragomir, Andrew!" The boy sat on the stool with the hat on his head. It seemed as if the two were having an argument, and after a few minutes of waiting the hat finally declared "SLYTHERIN!"

"Dragomir, Arya!"


	4. Explinations

"Dragomir, Arya!" She calmly waked up to the stool, to have the hat placed on her head.

"_My, my, I truly did have a trifle with your twin. I swear placing him in that house is a sin. No matter, no matter- it's you now I'm after. Let's take a look, shall we? My lord, I haven't seen this much sheer courage since Godric himself! Even your brother did not retain this much hidden strength, this power…"_

"_Well what did you expect? I am his direct descendant."_

"_My dear I forget you are a Dumbledore at times. With the 'blackness' of your blood, your powers are ten fold that of any I've sorted before…and what's this? The weapon... there is much more for you in store. Therefore it best be- _GRYFFINDOR!" Arya rose from her seat and scanned the table, her eyes landing on a certain black haired boy with round glasses. She walked down the table to him and smiled with her lopsided grin, "May I?"

"Oh sure, of course…Professor."

"Tuck in!" Everyone grabbed the nearest plate of food as the great feast began.

"So obviously you all know who I am; now you're Harry, Ron and Hermione, right?" The golden trio looked shocked momentarily but all nodded in agreement.

"Professor, if you wouldn't mind me asking-"

"Please Hermione, I will allow any of my friends and fellow Gryffindors to call me by my first name when not in class."

"Ok, erm…Arya, could you tell me why exactly you are teaching and being an assistant at the same time?" Steely grey eyes met Hermione's chocolate brown eyes knowingly.

"Ha, no wonder grandfather says you are the brightest witch of your age…How about I explain things a little bit later, right outside of the entrance doors?" Ron looked up at Harry with a goofy grin across his face.

"Alright! A professor who doesn't mind breaking a rule or two!" everyone, excluding Hermione, laughed. "But what I don't get is how your brother got into Slytherin. I mean, you two are twins right? You look exactly alike, and I couldn't imagine you two being all that different."

"You're right Ron, we aren't…it's something you'll learn tonight…"

"Ron its time to take up the first years."

"Alright. Hey Munchkins! Let's go!"

"Ronald! You can't call them that!" Hermione chased off after him leaving Harry and Arya in fits of laughter.

"Are they like this all the time? I mean, they're really perfect for each other."

"I know, I've tried telling them that for years, but they don't listen…so should we head out?"

"Yeah, let's go grab my brother." Arya stood up and noticed Harry's hesitation. "Look Harry, Drew had to fight the hat to place him in Slytherin. Dumbledore wanted him there to…get some valuable information, if you know what I mean." She winked at the green-eyed boy as he smiled in understanding. "Go wait over by the hall doors, and I'll be right there, ok?" Harry left her as she made her way towards the green and silver table. Taking a breath before approaching her brother, who happened to be sitting next to a slimy blonde boy, "Andrew, come on. We need to have that chat the Headmaster wanted us to have." Andrew simply nodded and rose from his seat, while the boy eyed Arya up and down. "Do you have a problem Mr…wait, blonde hair, spiteful disposition…you must be a Malfoy."

"Why yes Arya I'm-"

"It's professor to you Mr. Malfoy. And it would be most wise to stop eyeing me up and down. Now, goodnight." The twins walked out towards the entrance, when Andrew finally let his laughter loose.

"Arya you never do fail to amuse me. That was most excellent! I'm sorry, you must be Harry! I'm Andrew, you can call me that or Drew when we're alone, but because of the Slytherin thing you'll have to call me Professor near anyone else. Sorry mate."

"Oh that's alright…you aren't exactly what I expected."

"Lemmie guess, you thought because of Slytherin I'd be the opposite of my sister. Actually, I'm the more fun and free. But she's the stronger one- she trains more often."

"Damn right I do- wait, are you saying that I'm not fun?" just as the two were about to get into a sarcastic argument, Ron and Hermione came down the staircase. Introductions were made as the five walked out onto the grounds. "Follow us, but stay close."

"We really shouldn't be out here, I mean we've been in the forest enough, but it's still forbidden!"

"Relax 'Mione, we're professors, remember?" Andrew said with a wink, making Hermione blush a light pink. Arya led them into a clearing in the forest as Andrew began to speak.

"Now maybe we should explain a few things. Starting with our family, and Harry, you might want to sit down. Our mother was Kiara Dragomir, Dragomir being her mother's maiden name which she took to protect her identity. Kiara was the daughter of Dumbledore, and needed to be kept a secret for the most part. You've met her before Harry, she was the one who protected you from Voldemort. She…she took the killing curse for you last spring." Ron and Hermione, who had not known that someone had taken it for Harry, were completely shocked; Harry looked confused, and taken back by the news. Arya continued for them.

"Well our mother went to school here where she met our father. They married, but again mum kept her maiden name for safety. We never saw our father growing up, though he was very much alive."

"You see, we had taken our mother's maiden name so that we would remain safe as well. And if anyone had known who our father was, it would be the end of us." The trio looked confused.

"Well, out with it then! Just tell us who your father is."

"It's not that simple Ron, for he didn't even know we existed and that our mother was still alive. He found our mother the night of your trip into the department of mysteries, but he lost her too. And besides, you have all met him before, and I know for a fact that Harry was very close with him…"

"No…Arya it can't be…"

"It is Harry. Look at me and my sister, besides the red from our mother, we look just like him. And that's why our advanced patronus is in the shape of a large wolf dog thing."

"You all aren't making any sense! Harry, who are they talking about?" Harry turned to his best friend.

"Sirius…"


	5. Dragons

The green-eyed boy ran his hands through his unruly black hair. His thoughts clouded his mind, troubling him further then ever before. Had it truly been his fault that both of the twin's parents are dead? Their mother saved him from Voldemort, but it was also his fault with Sirius…well he still blamed himself anyway. "Harry? Harry, are you alright mate?" He shook his head at the sound of Arya's gentle voice. There was no denying it; she certainly had Sirius' cool crystal grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be ok…so why did Dumbledore set you guys to teach and be teaching assistants?" Arya looked nervously to her brother and back to Harry.

"Well Harry…I have been placed into Slytherin in order to follow the young Malfoy and other junior death eaters. Try to overhear any other devious plans." Hermione paced in front of everyone else who was standing or sitting.

"That explains Andrew, but what about you Arya?"

"Always the inquisitor, aren't you? Ha, well don't get angry with me, because it's only my job," Arya gazed right into Harry's intense deep emerald eyes, "But I'm to keep an eye on Harry- now Harry don't get upset, because I wont watch you every second. Mainly I was asked to teach you special…skills that you will need to defeat old Voldemort. And in order to do that, we need you to stay up in your practical magic studies."

"So that's why you and Andrew are only going to assist in particular classes!" Hermione squeaked finally understanding. As the twins looked at Harry they became relieved seeing him not as angry as they expected. Ron, who had remained silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

"Alright, now I get everything so far. But why are you wearing that armor? I mean, are you real dragon riders? And if you are, then were are you from- because with your accent sounds like you should have been up with my brother Charlie." Drew let out his barking laugh.

"Yes Ron, Charlie was working under our mother; and we worked with him all the time."

"Would someone care to share what the bloody hell a dragon rider is?"

"I can answer that Harry," Hermione stated in her matter-of-fact voice, "A Dragon Rider is a special type of witch or wizard. They are chosen by a few very rare breeds of dragons, and are very advanced in magic. A rider possesses the gifts of foresight, telepathy, legillmens, occlumency, sword fighting, weaponry, and extremely advanced magic with and without a wand. Their powers are greatly increased with their dragon."

"Good Hermione! 5 points to Gryffindor!" The busy haired girl smiled brightly as everyone chuckled.

"So, what are those?" Ron pointed towards their scabbards. The twins smiled and unsheathed their blades.

"These, Ron, are our swords. We received these from our dojo when we completed all of our physical training. They're draconian blades, modeled after our own dragons." Andrew and Arya held their swords high; a dragon's curved body was the base of each hilt, as the wing extended out becoming the blades. Andrew's sword was of a red dragon with black detailing, as Arya's blade was the inverse. "Wow…those are incredible." Harry walked up to them looking at the craftsmanship of each sword.

"Well, we should go up to the common room. We have class tomorrow…"

"Wait Hermione, don't you want to meet Shinya and Isamu?" The golden trio looked confused again. Arya and Andrew gave them their identical lopsided smile right before performing a one-handed back hand-spring. When they jumped back to do another, two blurs of red and black swooped down in opposite directions.

"Dragons!" Harry shouted as Arya and Andrew flew in the air circling each other. Slowly the dragons came to the ground and the riders jumped off the saddles. Andrew stepped forward with the brilliant crimson dragon, "This is Isamu, his name stands for 'Courageous Warrior'."

"And this," Arya walked forward with her black and red dragon, "is Shinya, his name means 'Dark Night'. But now Hermione is correct, we do have classes tomorrow so- Shinya?" The dragon went up to Harry eyeing him up and down, carefully walking around the boy. Shinya let out a breath on Harry's head, and finally backed off nodding to Arya. "Alright then," Andrew said, "Why don't we head back up now?" The dragons took off as the five walked back up to their respective common rooms.


	6. Singing Watches and Hagrid

"They are pretty wild, aren't they Harry? And I mean those dragons were wicked awesome!"

"Yes…I don't know, something tells me that they know even a bit more than what they're saying. Well, I get that from Arya at least. I mean she's amazing, but I get the feeling that there's more to her."

"You sure you don't just like her mate? She is absolutely gorgeous-"

"No Ron, it's not that. I mean what was that thing with her dragon last night…it was weird…"

"Dunno mate." Ron slid into the seat next to Hermione, leaving Harry to sit in the front by himself. The DADA class room was littered with students talking, passing notes; just a normal class, minus a great wolf that stood in the doorway. A howl quieted the room, and students scrambled to their seats. The silver streaked black wolf ran to the table at the front of the room and jumped on it, transforming in the process. There sat Arya, still in the black and red armor from the night before, flashing everyone her lopsided smile. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor." Everyone chimed, still shocked from her animagus.

"Now, now don't sound too excited about starting this morning! Anyways, you may call me Professor, or Professor Arya. I will be teaching you a lot of valuable tactics that you can use at anytime, with or without a wand. You will all not only discipline your minds, but your bodies as well. Every other day for this first term we will be training your bodies in the martial and physical arts; later on, we will learn- Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why are we learning all that physical rubbish when all we need is our wands? It's not like we'll use this everyday." Arya's gaze met his sarcastic stare as she strolled over to his desk.

"There will be times when you are attacked and you cannot reach your wand, or it's lost or expelled away. It is in these moments that you will need all this training. Furthermore Malfoy, you may come across a dark creature which you will not be able to take down simply with magic," she continued to wander about the room, "Have you ever come face to face with a giant? Maybe a mountain troll, or a fully enraged Centaur Mr. Malfoy? If you have, and survived, I would be most surprised. Better yet…have you ever come face to face with a dragon?" Malfoy's smug look dissipated as she walked again towards the front of the room. "Has anyone done any of these things?" Harry, Ron and Hermione's hand rose from the front of the class. "Alright you three- tell the class, did you solely rely on magic during those times?"

"No," Hermione began, "Each of us needed physical and mental skill to get past each creature. We also required will power and sometimes courage and faith to win with our lives."

"Precisely, does anyone else have any other questions? None? Now as I was saying before, you will later learn to incorporate magic into these tactics. And if time allows by the end of the year…we might have several new registered Animagi from this class room!" murmurs of excitement filled the room. "Now everyone, wands and books away." With a flick of her wand four different rows of training clothes appeared at the front of the row. Another flick of her wand, and each set of training clothes flew across the room to their respective students.

"These are what I had to wear for the tournament…" Harry said looking over his black and red striped outfit. Every student in the room looked over their clothes finding their last name on the back.

"As for your uniform, I expect you to change into these outfits each day that I teach you in class. After my class however, you will need to return to your normal uniforms. So…are we ready to get started?" Excitement filled the room as Arya showed everyone the locker rooms. After everyone had changed they filed out onto the Quidditch field, where they saw giant mats and other training equipment. "Alright everyone, get into lines and space out…that's right, now I'm going to teach you some basic forms of martial arts. We will cover Tai Chi, Southern Praying Mantis, Northern Shaolin, and Ba Gua fighting styles. Now, each of these relates to the elements- Tai Chi for water, Praying Mantis for earth, Shaolin for fire, and Ba Gua for air. I think it best that we start with Tai Chi…"

"That has got to of been one of my favorite lessons. She's as good as Lupin or Mad-eye."

"Yes Ronald, but what about spells. I mean it's all well that we are learning how to defend ourselves without our wands; I hate to say it, but Malfoy was right to some degree, what about defensive spells?"

"Well remember she said that we would only change for when she was teaching us. We don't know what Andrew is going to do yet…" Harry said as they walked into Transfiguration. "Speaking of Andrew…Hey there erm…Professor."

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. So tell me how did the lesson go this morning? Was my sister an alright professor?"

"She was absolutely brilliant! That stuff was wicked." The three just laughed at Ron as he went on explaining how their lesson went.

"Professor Andrew- you are here to help the students, not converse with them!" Andrew quickly returned to the front of the room behind Professor McGonagall muttering a small apology. "Today students, we will be transfiguring the inanimate objects that I have placed on your desks. As today is the first day back, you may choose what to transfigure it into. This is practice students, so use your time wisely. Begin." Hermione was able to change her tea cup into a multitude of other objects before anyone had transformed their items even two or three times. Yet with a little of Andrew's help, Harry turned his whistle into a watch, and had it sing the time for Professor McGonagall before the end of class. After dinner at the end of their lesson, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to visit Hagrid. "Bloody hell mate, where'd you come up with the singing watch idea?"

"From Moody…it was a while ago though."

"Mad-eye?! Mad-eye Moody gave you that idea?"

"Don't knock it Ron…remember he came up with the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'!"

"Who's a Ferreh'?"

"Hagrid!" They all yelled.

"Come in, come in. I was just about to put on a pot o' tea…" The trio sat on the couch as Hagrid poured them tea and Fang came up looking for attention. "So, wha' are you three up to 'eh? I see you didn' sign up for any of my classes…"

"Hagrid, we're really, really sorry! Ron and I tried to fit it into our schedules-"

"And I hafta take extra lessons from Arya. We really did want to take your class."

"Aw that's alright, don' you worry 'bout tha'. Just focus on getting ready for 'you-know-who.'" They chatted for awhile until finally Harry brought it up.

"Hagrid…what do you know about Arya and Andrew? I mean, you're in the order, and they must have something to do with those two. They told us some things last night…but I just get the feeling there's more to them…" Hagrid looked a bit unnerved and hesitant, but finally spoke.

"Ya know Harry, there's a reason for tha', considerin' they're in the order and-"

"They're what?!"

"But that's not possible…I mean only overage wizards are allowed in!"

"Not quite 'ermione. Yer see…two years ago right after ya saw him Harry, Dumbledore notified his daughter- Kiara. She herself was a dragon rider at the time Voldemort was last in power, but he killed her dragon when she refused to join 'im. So Dumbledore wanted the twins to be safe, knowing that Voldemort would go after them. Well, one day the twins had been out training in a forest up in Romania- thas' where they live, an' they 'elped yer brother take care of Norbert, anywho," Harry and Hermione looked at Ron who had a shocked look on his face, "Arya had gone back to get something fer the dragons, leaving Andrew alone. Well some death eaters snuck up on him and took him back to a rendezvous point in a house to be interrogated by old Voldemort himself. Arya was able to trace her brother, using some 'o their rider magic, to the house. Meanwhile, Andrew had gotten his wand back and defended himself against 5 er 6 death eaters until the dark lord knocked him out! Can you imagine- Voldemort 'is self! Just as Voldemort was about to kill 'im, Arya jumped in an' saved her brother. She held Voldemort back long enough to get 'er brother and get out of the house. Mind yeh, it was a lot harder since they put up a barrier so that no one could aparate." Hagrid paused to see the astonished looks on their faces before continuing. "Dumbledore thought that because they finished their magical training at the age o' 11, and they have those rider powers that it would be a good idea to induct them. They're two of the most powerful wizards and witches in the world. Voldemort and Dumbledore are the only ones who surpass 'em, and even then it's only by a bit. At time I could swear that the two could overtake the professor. And besides Arya is the key-" Hagrid stopped suddenly with a shocked look on his face. "I shouldn' have said that…I should not have said tha'…Well look at the time! It's almost dark and you three need to get back up, I'll see you later- and stay out of trouble…all of yeh!" Confused, they walked back to the castle and up the grand staircase.

"Something is defiantly not right…She is hiding something and I will find out…"

"Find out what?"


	7. Morning Melodies

"Arya- hey! Erm…we were just talking about finding out, erm…"  
"Finding out when the first Hogsmeade visit this year will be!" Harry looked gratefully at Hermione as she covered, but Arya still didn't seem totally satisfied.  
"Okay…so how did you three like the first day of classes?"  
"It was actually pretty good. It's a nice change not to have double potions first thing on Mondays anymore!"  
"Don't you have that tomorrow morning Ron?" Arya chuckled, "No worries, I'll be there with you almost all day, so I have to put up with Snivel- I mean Professor Snape." Everyone chuckled at Arya's slip up on the professor's nickname, everyone except Hermione who kept attempting to reprimand them for it- trying not to laugh herself. The four Gryffindors found their way into the common room to work on their first assignments of the term. Hermione went up the dorms, as she was the first one to finish her work for the evening; eventually Ron gave up doing any more and trudged upstairs to bed, leaving Arya and Harry alone. "Harry…from now on you must keep your Saturday mornings open. At least until 11, I will be putting you through particular training that now only Drew and I know. You will go through much of what we had to learn to become riders."  
"Why do I need this?"  
"Harry, Voldemort will use any means necessary to destroy you; and I have to honestly say that after I'm through with you- you might be almost as powerful as myself."  
"What about Drew? Don't you mean both you and Drew?" Arya stiffened a bit as he asked this penetrating question.  
"Not quite. There are a few other qualities that I have which Drew doesn't posses. These…attributes add to my strength, making me surpass even Dumbledore at times. Voldemort knows and fears this. But now, off to bed! You have class with my brother tomorrow, and I promise you that you will need all the strength you have."  
'What about you? Don't you need to sleep if you need to put up with Snape tomorrow morning?" Arya lightly laughed to herself as she approached the boy.  
"No Harry. I don't sleep well any longer. I will be down here all night probably. But go- you need the sleep." Harry began to head up the stairs until Arya called out for him, "Harry wait…I know that you have problems sleeping. With Voldemort invading your mind- and I know that Snape taught you in a brutal way…so here, this is my gift- my gift to you for now until you learn to calm the storm which clouds your mind." At that point her face was less than an inch from his, and she raised her palms placing them on each side of his head. Arya closed her eyes briefly, opening them again to reveal her eyes rapidly changing color; Harry gasped as he felt a great calm wash over his mind. "Now you should be able to sleep with a closed of mind. Each night you must seek me to put up this barrier surrounding your mind, for if Voldemort penetrates too deep…well you know what happened last year. Go get some sleep Harry." He turned and walked up the stairs, pausing for a moment to see her go to sit on the couch and gaze at the dancing flames. One thought remained bouncing in his mind…If he didn't fancy her- then why were his cheeks burning and his stomach flopping like mad…

Right before daybreak, Harry awoke to a soft noise coming from the common room. After quickly putting his glasses on his nose, he ventured out the door and down the stairs to follow what he found to be singing, with a soft melodious tone. "Lonely mountains, and tragic spells; forbidden potions from haunted realms. Seas of stardust, light years apart; fields of dragons, that'll rip your heart." Harry found the tune coming from Arya who had moved from her position last night- to sitting in a window-sill; quietly he stood in the archway. "I've faced them all, and I survived, to get right here as you arrived. And when I heard your voice in song, I knew that I fin'lly belonged. Now I know we'll never part, cause your magic is inside my heart- ohhh. And we'll always be together- cause your magic lives inside my heart forever- yeah- and ever….You know Harry, I usually don't sing in front of others." He moved towards her.  
"Why not, you have an amazing voice." She did not respond, "Come with me." Harry took hold of her hand and led her towards the portrait. He carefully led her up the maze of stairs until he found a dark corridor. "Harry, this doesn't go anywhere."  
"Well you'd think that. Dragon's Rage." A secret portrait opened at the end of the hall, and light poured out. The two walked out onto a balcony, just in time for the sun to rise.  
"This is an incredible view, when did you find this?"  
"Last year, when I wanted to escape from Umbridge or Malfoy. I come up here to think, you like it?"  
"I absolutely love it. It's breath-taking…" She looked back into his emerald green eyes, only to find them already gazing at her. "Is something wrong Harry?"  
"Erm…no why?"  
"Well, for one thing you are still holding my hand." Harry blushed and quickly released his grasp. "And another thing," she reached to take his hand back, "I feel as though you are nervous…worried…maybe confused? Is that correct?" he sighed and pulled away from her, looking back to the rolling country.  
"It's…..it's nothing."  
"Are you sure? We will be working closely together so I just want to make sure you are alright."  
"I will be fine…don't worry about it." Harry gazed back into the smiling and knowing eyes of Arya.


	8. Playing fair

"There you are! We were starting to wonder where you two were-"  
"It's alright Hermione, we're here. Now- who wants breakfast before a wonderful double potions with Snivelly?" Arya smirked as she headed down the already moving staircase. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron shrugging, and quickly followed her down. "Hey, Sis!" the four turned to see Andrew running up toward them. "Hey, I've got to run to get ready for class- but I wanted to warn you guys that I'll-"  
"Hey Andrew! Why are you talking to such trash? I mean your incredibly beautiful sister excluded-"  
"Mr. Malfoy haven't I already discussed this with you? And you will not call my friends and your classmates that- or any other name. Or so help you; Slytherin's house point glass will be empty in no time. Do I make myself clear?" Andrew nervously glanced between the two before speaking up.  
"Alright Draco, lay off my sister. She's your professor and has the right to deduct points as she sees fit. Let's just go to breakfast okay mate?" Draco just smirked at Arya until he finally pulled away with Andrew. The rest of the gang slowly made their way to the steaming girl. "It's ok Arya, don't worry. But we do have to put up with him for the rest of the day- so let's just steer clear alright?" she nodded as Harry put his arm around her, "Come on, lets go get breakfast before dealing with Snape." Within the hour, the group had finished breakfast and made their way down to the dungeons to face the potions master. The four entered the room to find the seating assignments had already been placed on the board, and after several groans and surly looks they sat next to their partners. Arya quickly made her way to the front to find Snape with his usual scowling look. "Professor, where would you like me to be located for your class- and furthermore, what did you want me to do to help the students?" His attention was drawn to her in a sickeningly nasty way. Snape stood, towering over the girl. "You will be helping any student I so desire and you will answer questions all the same as these students. The headmaster seems to think that you are worthy of this special treatment, however I demand respect and a little more discipline from you- unlike your pathetic excuse for a father."  
"You would do well not to insult him, seeing as he was twice the man and wizard you ever were." Arya matched his glare, and walked to the back of the classroom with Harry's eyes following her every move. "_Don't worry Harry, he will have to play fair now that I am in your classes. If he takes points from us, I will take points from his house," _she projected in his head. Harry smiled waiting for the uprising to begin.

"That was brilliant! Seriously Arya, that was amazing!" the four Gryffindors walked up the grand staircase to their next class.  
"Seriously guys, it isn't that big of a deal-"  
"Not that big of a deal? Arya- even I didn't know the precise amount of lovage that goes in the blood replenishing potion! I don't think Professor Snape even knew it down to the ounce! You have to tell me- how did you know?"  
"Come on Arya, please tell us?" Harry nudged. Arya laughed at her friends' reactions  
"Alright, alright! Drew and I were training with your brother Ron, and Charlie ended up cutting himself across a main artery in his leg. While Andrew sealed the cut, I had to make a blood replenishing potion before he went into shock from the intense blood loss… Like I said, no big deal." They finally made their way into the DADA classroom- only to find the Slytherins there to accompany them. "Alright guys, I'm off- I have tea with my Grandfather. Now just stay quiet in Andrew's class today, and pay attention. Remember, he must pretend to be a Slytherin," and with that she slipped quietly away gracefully descending the moving staircase, Harry's eyes following her all the way. "You know mate, you should just ask her out for the next Hogsmeade visit instead of gaping at her with your mouth wide open." Harry scowled at Ron as they sat down in the second row. As the last of the students hurried into the classroom, the bell towers began to chime and Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Finally the floating candles in the room began to dim, and the window glass darkened. A roar, much like the one heard at the grand welcoming feast, silenced the room; at the top of the stairs stood the black flaming wolf. The wolf reared back, leaped and landed a foot away from the first row of students, causing them to shriek. The wolf went up and down the isles, leaving small flaming paw prints on the marble floor while snarling and sniffing out each student. When it finally reached Harry, the wolf came inches away from his face. After a few intense seconds the wolf backed off, raising one paw and bowing its head. The class stared at Harry and the wolf, stunned; as the wolf raised its head it burst into flames, and in its place stood Andrew. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." The dragon rider walked to the front of the room in silence. "Mr. Malfoy, stand please." Smugly, the blonde haired boy complied. "Stun me."  
"What?"  
"You heard me Mr. Malfoy. I want you to stun me. Step away from your desk, into the isle, and stun me." Draco stepped away from the desk.  
"STUPIFY!" Just as the beam was about to hit him, Andrew waved his hand and a shield blocked the stunning spell. Gasps were heard throughout the room. "Mr. Malfoy I do believe you failed to stun me. Miss Granger, see if you can do any better."


	9. Tea Time and Longbottom

"Ah, Arya- please, have a seat!" The professor gestured to the large red chair in front of his desk. As she sat, Fawkes flew to her and perched on her shoulder. He nuzzled into Arya's neck, feathers raised. The rider calmly smiled and stroked the fire bird. "So, how are you doing my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked casually while conjuring up a set of tea. "Sugar?"

"Please…Well classes seem to be going well; although I wish I could see what Andrew was doing with them…"

"And how about yourself?"

"To be entirely honest, I'm a bit worried about training Harry privately."

"And why would that be?" The 16-year-old witch sighed and sat back in her chair.

"I know he is developing feelings for me, when there cannot be any. It would cause too much of a distraction from his training, and my own fighting. That and-"

"And you are afraid that the prophecy will come true," he said with his infamous twinkle, "Arya, matters of the heart are what saved Harry in the first place, and you on several occasions. When you give into that, than a power far greater than magic comes to aide you: love. And we both know just how strong one can become- it has saved me many a time and it is what aided you in escaping from Voldemort, the love of your brother."

"I know Grandfather…but honestly, if it comes true, I could be what would end up killing him."

"Don't worry, it will all turn out the way it should- you'll see. Let's just hope that he will take the news in the best way possible." He looked on his granddaughter, a smile escaping his lips. "Now, what are you planning on doing with his first lesson?"

"I was going to start just by testing him. And then seeing what I'll have to work with."

"Marvelous! Well, why don't we finish our tea, and then you need to go join your friends down for dinner." Arya smugly smiled and continued sipping out of her cup.

"For homework- I expect all of you to practice silent spells! By the time I see you next class, I want to have a few of you successfully duel in silence. Dismissed!"

"My, my: aren't we getting this professor thing to our heads?" Arya mused at her brother as she approached him from the door. He rolled his eyes and scoffed as he put a few of the fallen papers back on the front table. "Well I'm off to dinner… By the way, are you trying out for quidditch?"

"I don't know…are we allowed to?"

"I think so. I mean we are technically sorted…and it would be good to test out our skills against one another again," she smirked. Andrew just laughed in response to his sister.

"Well, tryouts for us are tomorrow. Maybe I'll go. Go ahead to the grand hall; I need to finish up here." After saying goodbye, Arya made her way down the staircase to the grand hall- not before almost running through Nearly-Headless Nick who was giving a stern talking to Peeves. She suppressed her giggle at Peeves' mocking face, only to turn the corner to find none other than a particular blonde from Slytherin. "I mean even your Grandmother thinks you are pathetic Longbottom!"

_Longbottom…Frank and Alice's son?_ "Mr. Malfoy, I certainly hope you have a valid reason for talking down to Mr. Longbottom. Actually," she cut him off, "Don't answer, because there is no excuse for that kind of treatment."

"I'm only pointing out the facts, _Professor_. He's a disgrace to the-"

"The what, pureblood's? Who cares about blood this day in age Malfoy? If you don't have some kind of muggle in you, then you've been inbreeding far too long. And knowing your lack of knowledge of muggle study- inbreeding causes genetic malfunction. So in actuality- having the 'purest blood' is not the best."

"Even if that is true, Longbottom is a disgrace to the wizarding community!"

"20 points from Slytherin. Try me for more Mr. Malfoy- maybe this will keep a hold on your language and attitude toward your classmates. If I hear this kind of treatment from you again- it will be more points and a detention or two. Is that clear?" Arya had backed Draco up against a wall, and had her face less than a foot away from his with Nevil simply looking on in shock.

"Crystal."

"Good- now go before I deduct more points." And with that the blonde turned sharply on his heel for the archway. "Now, Longbottom was it? You aren't Frank and Alice's son are you?" Nevil's face turned paler if that were at all possible.

"Yes actually…"

"Excellent wizards, and very nice people. You would have made them proud."

"But how would you know-"

"Just because they're at St. Mungos, doesn't change the person. From what I heard they were very kind- and exceptional aurors. And judging by the look of you, you just need more confidence in your ability. Now let's go to dinner, shall we?"

"Where have you been?"

"Had to take care of a little 'ferret' issue. Nevil is going to sit with us."

"See I told you Harry, nothing to worry abo- ow!" Harry forcefully nudged Ron in the arm, which just caused Arya and Hermione to laugh. "So…I'm ready for quidditch tryouts, aren't you cap'n?"

"Captain? Who's captain?

"Why Harry is of course. He's been our star seeker since first year- youngest seeker in a century!"

"So what positions are you needing?"

"Well I'm seeker, but I'm gonna keep Ron as my keeper, but we need two good beaters now that Fred and George left- and all our chasers are gone, but- wait…why do you ask?"

"I was considering coming to tryouts." Ron and Harry looked at each other as their shock turned to pure glee.

"Really?! Have you ever played? What are you looking for…" both boys jumbled and asked repeatedly.

"Well I'm not bad as seeker or keeper- but I've got a passion for chaser." Hermione just rolled her eyes to Arya.

"See, now this is all they're ever going to want to talk about." The girls just chuckled at the boys' excitement.


End file.
